Nuestro último partido
by selenaya
Summary: Mundo alternativo. Es el último partido de la temporada, los jugadores de ambos equipos están preparados para saltar al césped. Kuroga y Asay están frente a frente, se miran, los sentimientos a flor de piel. Pero hay algo, extraño, Kuroga sabe que hay algo mal con su rival. ¿Que será? ¿Como acabará el partido? Ligero Shonen -ai (Chico x chico) Historia basada en el episodio 383
1. Episodio 1: ¡Empieza el partido!

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2b553a21514c018e946a30cb0d2dca0e"Antes de nada quiero decir que es la primera historia de este estilo que hago, no tengo ni idea de beisbol a sí que si hay alguna cosa que no os cuadra por favor no dudéis en decírmelo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e3b3443815cf39cfa265ae93a452e5e3"En teoria es un Two-shot con posibilidad de un epílogo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d73a3c3634d02fbfa345bf84a56b8019"Nada mas espero que os guste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c913591cf7b15d4d7029e8c669898ff2"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="00621ae0abe9ec80dec50d815da6e170"No era la primera vez que se cruzaban sus caminos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="066b5d42845e9d40f06258c75dc077f1"Ni sería la última./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="61c799e0a6b7eaa815f584104d101fcd"Al menos eso esperaban./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="49c6ddca48d98e16394624a51306eb67"Cuatro veces habían coincidido en el mismo campo, bajo el mismo sol, respirando el mismo aire, al mismo tiempo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04dd0a98d2b6179d6efc4125631aeb77"Cuatro partidos tan diferentes en importancia como iguales en intensidad, entrega, esfuerzo, emoción y diversión./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fccaa0ba8ac53285e0c8150f557da045"Ambos equipos estaban nerviosos, nunca habían llegado tan lejos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="43425d7a09fc5e84c225ad495c46a11d"Sin darse cuenta pasaron de ser equipos casi desconocidos, a llegar a la final del torneo interescolar de secundaria más importante del año./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5b62e9e5ddf8b4ed40089b29c5f8bee4"Se encontraban en los túneles de vestuario, les separaban unas gruesas paredes de hormigón./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6b038271d37755b156dfc8be9e63ffed"El refrescante aire de primavera se colaba por la obertura superior a la que daban las escaleras del final del pasillo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d78abd86a10aaa26e4795a0df79f9c1a"Los jugadores se encontraban en fila, nerviosos y emocionados. Algunos rezaban, otros movían las manos, inquietos, otros repetían conjuros o palabras de ánimo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="91beb9c2395c366b86264890f4c234ba"En cuanto les dieron la orden subieron los peldaños y salieron al exterior./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e49dba79b82b7fbd0af582cf2b6427a2"El sol picaba con tanta fuerza que la visera de las gorras apenas les cubrían de los penetrantes rayos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="41e59aaaed9135d20fa1a01845aafeff"Los primeros en salir fueron los jugadores del Kurosaki./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="83942c3d56cc5cbd12253bb0d693f8e6"La sorpresa fue instantánea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d8f36042ceb9d8fbd886de69d830a3bd"No podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, nunca habían estado en un estadio tan grande y con tanta historia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="41cba1377d1346c8de5106a46969091a"Fujinshan el campo de las estrellas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1338c68b431b6f5dd4822616785ca8bc"Poco a poco las miles de butacas de los palcos se iban llenando de gente tan impaciente o más incluso que los propios jugadores./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="08ffe62b60b27ff2fcbc96bb8b1d2c7a"Pero ni eso, ni las conversaciones que se produjeron después le importaban al número 12 de ese equipo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="89be78f7ef97fd18058f61c394c11df9"Kuroga al que consideraban el "Demonio lanzador" tenía la vista clavada en los miembros de su equipo rival, el Izumaya, concretamente en el jugador con el dorsal número 7 Asay al que llamaban el "Águila bateador"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a3161f40fb0954727a2e42214ff0622e"Ambos eran considerados los mejores de sus respectivos equipos, pero ninguno de ellos opinaba lo mismo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9333ba97da2faf29062a2b966aa1f742"No les gustaba que los tratarán como si fueran especiales./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c528fdc7b91bc924e1439f59f15e1566"Es más, lo odiaban./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ff8cfdbf12a7d67cb959519125539c22"Aun así lo llevaban bastante bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="205623fe75607bbd24d7abb4a164383d"Entre ellos había digamos una sana "rivalidad"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8d1bde4b41241042621903d78a4692db"Pero tanto los compañeros de uno como del otro opinaban, diferente, creían que entre ambos había algo más./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cd5b30dfa4aa2f3c61fa62da29fe5d98"Mucho más./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="41b01c0b8a1d5b9281c463b467e8f927"Aunque ellos no parecían darse cuenta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4de65a9792ffc36e49e0ad004c340674"O no querían demostrarlo al menos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="866ed53421eb5d4c0b324b2ca96deedf"- Hoy es el día Asay - pensaba Kuroga mientras seguía con la mirada puesta en el jugador. - Hoy es el dia en que demostraremos al mundo quienes somos realmente, que el hecho de haber llegado hasta aquí no ha sido por pura suerte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="697cd177af7095b47a814aa101e4bab7"- Ya puedes estar bien preparado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fd18e0769a2cdfeb9ddc41647f0013a0"En ese momento fue como si el pensamiento hubiera traspasado volando el tramo de campo que los separaba llegando al otro jugador./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dc5fd14ee80f22a35f03cb2b69a5703c"Asay, que estaba hablando animadamente con sus compañeros, giró ligeramente la cara y conectó sus ojos con los de Kuroga./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="147b9b56556aaed90e6c99ef8674ec87"El momento de tensión que intentaron crear con la mirada se esfumó prácticamente al instante, acabando uno con una risa floja y el otro con una sonrisa tonta preguntándose si tendría monos en la cara o algo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="857c92efe4c85749124b414b1084e540"Había sido así desde que se conocieron meses atrás./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e28964384e9581a01b1eff56919c083a"Por más que lo intentaran no podían ponerse serios el uno con el otro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f6549c7bba10292dc029d221fa41b5e"Ninguno lo acababa de entender pero no le daban mayor importancia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="65f378384e4e52ef42c4026ec8938efb"No se habían visto nunca lejos de un terreno de juego ni mantenían más contacto que las pocas palabras que se decían durante el transcurso de un partido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ba5aea1cfa98da1323999286b17da136"Aun así algunas veces se habían sorprendido pensando en el otro, preguntándose qué haría o si estaría bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="af555d1e813d99b245db4a41231f9d2e"Siempre lo achacaron a la rivalidad aunque su especialidad no fuera exactamente la misma./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="33f7891d48326896f2e78a27f2a2b4c9"- Mira, ya esta Kuroga con sus miraditas - dijo burlón uno de sus compañeros a los otros que se encontraban con él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="21fa23f87cde8a675cd4712320226fa6"- Si parece que vaya a saltar sobre él en cualquier momento y no lo digo en el mal sentido - contestó otro en tono picaron mientras guiñaba un ojo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2b427ea0cb58f8741a8ae3f2d1385562"En ese instante todos notaron como si la temperatura bajara de golpe, temblorosos se giraron hacia el 12 que los miraba con furia, los ojos le brillaban con una intensa luz amarilla y estaba rodeado de una energía oscura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f558f1c00bfa403d1107b77a95f29bab"- Lo... Lo sentimos - se disculpó Ateo el número 3 de su equipo que temblaba de arriba a bajo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6ca2546c4a4be710711f2e979cb7eb5a"- Si, solo estábamos bromeando - comentó Miyamoto el número 7, estaba blanco como la horchata./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a3d342c8fdc20d391f493e61b1e01336"El que peor se encontraba era Nigu el número 10 que parecía que fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1d5a4d1fe0d469f06b8b0ab43390aef4"Kuroga no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a mirarlos hasta que los tres se inclinaron en señal de disculpa y salieron corriendo a refugiarse detrás de Elín una de las gerentes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a7eee1c0b1bf952f7528228ef84b25c7"El lanzador suspiro hastiado de las bromas de sus compañeros, con el rabillo del ojo miró una vez más al jugador número 7 preguntándose si había visto ese numerito y que opinaría al respecto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="46ab97cd5285e232897419e98568d927"Pero parecía que había vuelto a la conversación que tenía antes con sus compañeros, a si que decidió dejarle. Por el momento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0c4ef19361165e699e83e84a1032ae71"Después, por primera vez desde que había saltado al césped, prestó atención a lo que había a su alrededor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="903f8630b020ab50be5bb5e9e6432d31"Las gradas ya estaban repletas de gente prácticamente en su totalidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b814c77a904e451965f668c7e2ed6206"Más de noventa mil personas, entre amigos, conocidos y familia, se habían juntado para verles y animarles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cd4eadb916f057edc3655aff8b18ee58"Sería entendible si fuera un partido profesional de liga./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1ff5934c44edfe0c5d7fa40c1c2aa540"¿Pero tantas personas habían venido a ver la final de un torneo juvenil de primavera?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="41200cc41253718f40ed3fbb9393a2fd"Vale era el partido más importante de la temporada, pero.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c90c3b0d4b8a6bd5b0b108a5374cd149"¿Tanta gente?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bf10fd3f90de02fb4d6a63a8c927a901"¿Enserio?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="50eb999e77360f0fe2155f69b31fb446"Kuroga sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir disparado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4123ca91064364845139ba383660f387"Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. No iba a dejar que los nervios se lo llevaran por delante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7f9bcbc1ef999be12e000a99f3f19b72"No ese día./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2a171bb59786acb62e334a7e3f60ac54"Dio un último vistazo al campo y luego se dirigió hacia sus compañeros, el calentamiento estaba a punto de comenzar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e3e2e13d7f4af8b7acaa8efe394fda00"Asay por su parte no se encontraba mucho mejor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3f44780ffc1d2b03fb6f941ad4792898"Tras ver el numerito del 12 del Kurosaki volvió a la conversación que tenía con sus compañeros, temiendo que si le descubría riéndose le acabaría fulminando con aquella mirada nada amistosa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cba567145c08708052cd111cf8db6c5c"- ¿De que te ríes? - le preguntó uno de sus compañeros./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a2374677d5284b42bc9f98d25c115607"- A bueno - respondió nervioso - Es que estaba pensando en algo que vi el otro día./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fb7e54d540dca507356a5b8cc8a950ff"- Tu siempre estas en tu mundo - comentó otro con un suspiro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="69e17dbba7c6282303b7e15f34513fb6"- O en un mundo que está a unos metros de nosotros - comentó un tercero, tendría uno o dos años más que los otros./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bad2ac9490a09c0611d3113c13d8a0ca"Asay lo miro extrañado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="530edd34911ce0ea879597f93d7abe92"- ¿Ah que te refieres?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="55315c36a95c5e35aac54134c176eca5"Los otros dos se miraron entre ellos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="78c7588aac544650bb0880382b1e4d1e"- Si, nosotros tampoco lo entendemos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0e4c939e9c02405d20773df7fa513f81"El mayor esbozo una sonrisa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="671f66155e282e21b396c87640cada34"- Ah bendita inocencia/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cc9439eea5ac3c2421e6c76c558adb7f"Y dicho eso se fue, dejando a unos muy extrañados muchachos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="420fa7765f09e882450fe83018bad1d3"Los tres se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros antes de dispersarse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4cbfd0ea76dd4a13ea878de1a6da50d0"Asay se dirigía al banco para refrescarse antes de empezar el calentamiento cuando un dolor agudo le golpeó el estomago./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4b8ac01c951d0acc260c7f396a35d1d4"Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie lo viera y fue reculando hasta la pared más cercana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4c601c892602150a9228d78ef3ddf138"Una vez hubo topado su espalda con la pared cerró los ojos momentáneamente y respiró hondo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="76a4fd97990130283968ec0874b3e35b"Hacía días que no se encontraba bien de la barriga pero pensaba que había sido por una indigestión o a causa de los nervios./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7b99835b90f44d9cb59e4b76a88dbcb2"Nunca había sentido un dolor tan agudo e intenso como ese./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f9261b3a3242ba7b17734f80fea75a38"Intentó mantener la calma, dio unas cuantas respiraciones fuertes y se aseguro de que nadie le viera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d3fa9205d6d93a424f50edf65236dcac"Poco a poco el dolor fue remitiendo y eso lo alegró./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8893544325c6aaffcbb0a585658a9d59"- Eh, Asay - le saludo Mía, la gerente del equipo, la acompañaba Naho el jugador número 9./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b51bc3a38d85f78640ca7f78843ded86"- ¿Qué haces aquí solo? - le pregunto esta vez su compañero. - ¿Huyendo del sol?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="62099874d140c8f480931e2c8386f384"Rápidamente Asay se puso su máscara feliz, no fue difícil pues llevaba días llevándola./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c13c00848a32e868980d59d79507ec83"- Si algo así - respondió con su característica sonrisa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ce382058ccbb4d83272b080a0c7ef292"Mía lo observó atentamente, cosa que le incomodó bastante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ab29d08ec5a8e69562126301c8e23cf1"¿Acaso le había descubierto?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b2e7a8a9b4b3ac2369c28497e795ad9c". Agua - le dijo la gerente de forma seca mientras le alargaba una botella. - Hace calor, si no bebes podrías desmayarte y si lo haces no cuentes con que vaya a ayudarte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="51c9f0cf08876cb473cfda6b78f4ee30"Mía era así con todos, especialmente con él, con quien parecía tener algo pendiente. Con los otros al menos la había visto ser amable alguna vez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5bf6bae543718e3bde06eacadf6f2900"Todo lo amable que pudiera ser./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="53718e02cb95829a234d849050a8c195"Pero con Asay era diferente, no había un solo dia en que no le soltara algo parecido a lo anterior./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5e2e5995f321b68e154dcd55c71b3a85"Nadie sabia por que y no parecía que fuera a comunicarlo en breve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1f52e6700d98a9aac12620c5d10a6d13"Lo peor de todo es que lo decía con un tono dulce mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, como si realmente esperara que pasara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1813743a63b383c31eff82f768db52ca"- Mía si lo dices de esa forma da hasta miedo - comentó Naho ligeramente asustado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6ceabe594aa8ef2f032632874b3b6985"La gerente no dijo nada, se limitó a clavar la mirada a Asay mientras seguía dándole la botella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="69c868e730c62a7c39e33213de405611"- ¿Y bien? - pregunto aun con la sonrisa en la cara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3f4540ee5bb9f9e9ef1afaca034fbdb8"- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Si! La botella ¡Gracias!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bdc973e332cfd7d1e76a640fa2d07126"La abrió y bebió un trago tan grande que por poco se atraganta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="46f67365c5b44061c06883b1370f6cdd"- A sí mejor - comentó la chica dando media vuelta - Pronto empezará el calentamiento a si que no os entretengais./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2f005dad0e8a9daa907db6fee075b877"Y se fue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4cfd480176eb21bffb4af16efae3389e"Ambos chicos la miraron alejarse en silencio mientras soltaban el aire que no sabían que estaban conteniendo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="be22092cb96b4f1e5e06a33334d19f3a"Antes de que pudieran decir nada la voz del entrenador llamó su atención./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="73e6bf02582145239ea868626b046632"- ¡Chicos! ¡Reunión de equipo! ¡Ya!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	2. Episodio 2: El último saque

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="95205bbaa59f3aea199df38fbad4d479"Los primeros en saltar al césped fueron los del Kurosaki. Mientras ellos calentaban los del Izumaya les observaban y discutían sobre la alineación, los movimientos y las rotaciones./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c74be7d63e5cdb5d822dfba708f8ee44"– Y por último Naho tu te colocarás en esta posición de aquí/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a09c91c79db3b8c393026371e3f99046"– Entendido – respondió el jugador./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="82238cd480b88a09c1a79bd2d9f1c09a"– Los jugadores del Kurosaki parecen estar en plena forma – comentó otra de las gerentes a Mía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="71dfe31ff19b0d35811c2d5238493d99"– Comparándolos con los nuestros hasta una ballena con sobrepeso estaría en mejor forma – respondió esta clavando su mirada en el número 7./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7ef170a4d37f8cfc7daeca219f33280e"– Exagerada/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e1e897e92eedf34a51acf56f5282ab70"– ¡Oye has visto eso! – comentó uno de los jugadores – ¡Ese bateador es casi tan bueno como Asay!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="179cae09f949de83fc81810634d1c02c"– ¡Ya vale! ¡Que no soy tan bueno! – se quejó avergonzado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7763690242d7e91d0f5a9cf8df9e6525"Entre tanto Kuroga había eliminado a casi todos los bateadores de su equipo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d803be4fb22c65f59002788f65cdf41e"– Uau Kuro estás que te sales./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c266f21245809055db4e897ea4994c25"– Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así Idiotuchi – le respondió el lanzador./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="18d4ab030be4aaeb553a9f851912f667"– ¡Oye! ¡Que yo no te he insultado!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dd319b8f76ff71c61d249a6f7e271648"– ¡Iduchi! ¡Kuroga! ¡Parad ya! – les chilló su entrenadora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c5355c105fa7fb62dd2a6e8115099e43"– Lo sentimos entrenadora Sakurada – respondieron ambos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="56630b9c799f8e2893e5bd19f7f6c4d7"– Bueno se acabó el calentamiento – dio un par de palmadas — Volved no quiero que os canséis demasiado antes del partido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b3dc2ef5eb757a78cb4ac0534d99c8a2"Mientras los jugadores volvían, las miradas de Kuroga y Asay se encontraron un breve momento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="00f2f6cd841a3fefda21d8cc38ba1217"– ¿Me está escuchando señorito Ibana?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="351f540d706733a1b7bb6d4949d2a8c1"Asay se sobresaltó al oír su apellido de tal forma que recibió un pinchazo en el lado izquierdo del estómago./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3fa61441d3411ecc5983ae52bcfe4629"– ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó su compañero Valt, que se encontraba a su lado, al ver que hacia una mueca extraña./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c2ba1a38b3a17af451129bf37b4f3464"– Si, es que he echo un mal gesto – respondió Asay con una sonrisa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="72b4e84508b9727132ff9a8149ec2f99"– Eso te pasa por estar pensando en las musarañas - dijo otro compañero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ee3d76543c10132aa3171431846801c0"Y todos se echaron a reír./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c64af6c31c1590bd069957aa4771b474"– Bien – dijo el entrenador a sus jugadores, especialmente mirando al número 7 – Espero que lo hayáis comprendido todos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b854586871e36290d85263ac55910fd5"– ¡Si! – respondió toda la plantilla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1dbc04ac052f78ecb7f69889217d1de6"– Este es el partido para el que os habéis preparado toda la temporada – recordó el entrenador – Habéis llegado muy lejos y estoy orgulloso de todos y cada uno de vosotros y espero que pase lo que pase vosotros también./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6e5d5d2ae34daf5b4ac6279066dbfb6b"– ¡Muchas gracias entrenador!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ad91534aa71f0d138907c6aa3421e60a"Luego se cambiaron las tornas, los del Izumaya salieron a calentar en el césped mientras los del Kurosaki observaban y discutían la alineación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eef735197cd0056b5aff4af13f94d044"Poco después empezó el partido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b702e8c868fd35209c99ce994b4e7c7d"Como era de esperar ambos equipos salieron dándolo todo en el campo. Los nervios habían desaparecido con el pitido inicial y el marcador era un ir y venir. Cuando un equipo parecía ir en cabeza, los otros acababan remontando y viceversa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="88284af901e541dc981d6a6bc5ebb25e"No había jugadores malos ni buenos, si fallaban en una cosa lo compensaban con jugadas magistrales, y si no era así animaban y daban fuerzas como nadie cuando les tocaba estar en el banquillo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ec294195beca4b088f34265ec79915ab"Entonces llegó el momento esperado por todos, cuando el 7 del Izumaya y el 12 del Kurosaki se encontraban frente a frente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2041aaefb30b3cb947eaaf7b506f5f8e"Asay y Kuroga, el primero como bateador y el segundo como lanzador./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="28d99f4a688b062bee84820ae77d8b82"Ya se habían encontrado en otro momento del partido con los puestos intercambiados./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="58b8534abdca89a24435012c9e7a01c0"La primera batalla la había ganado Kuroga al segundo lanzamiento golpeando secamente la pelota. No fue un bateo especialmente bueno pero distrajo lo suficiente a los jugadores del Izumaya para que Ateo pudiera acabar de dar la vuelta al campo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2f8a398b324c01514c236bffb2b71456"Después de eso cada uno izo su trabajo eliminando a una buena parte de sus adversarios./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="efadd7ac9a1fe123d5210608ffde0681"Ahora tocaba la revancha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b7f2d3dbecc9bd038892d62a24a545a5"– ¡Strick 3! ¡Bateador eliminado! – dijo el catcher./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2c124ae875be591c362c21adc460b9dc"Naho bajó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su compañero que, como era habitual, se encontraba de cuclillas al lado de la línea de lanzamiento apoyado sobre el bate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c4b2eb7f2ab10e2b3f06a9d6e4122658"– Lo siento mucho - le dijo nada más llegar a su altura, ese no estaba siendo su mejor día./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="65d10af6bd506878cfc281e6a852dd80"Asay se levantó negando con la cabeza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="33e476b281cc409af93a24172215975e"– ¡Que va, has hecho un gran trabajo! – dijo con una gran sonrisa y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a71820b807b7b53d553375935394015d"Naho también sonrió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="96cbe635e9d4e2bcdd9ea07480fcaa52"– Demuéstrale a ese lanzador engreído quien manda/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4237bd7332135bf788abbb954441f7e4"Asay asintió y se colocó en su sitio mientras Naho volvía al banquillo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2199fc922f94dbbabc3e4dcd4bfd6385"– Que bonito – dijo Kuroga – Ocupando el lugar de tu amigo caído./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="299504cb78141cb8a069f150868ce006"– Volverá – respondió Asay – Y esta vez no os librareis de él tan fácilmente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6748997d866cae7a22024224aeb3e646"Kuroga rió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="10e73dad60f2a56081942ed0429b5499"– Si, estoy seguro de ello – dijo con una sonrisa y luego señaló al bateador con la pelota – Pero antes, tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="52cab2d23edc5a3472f0f29f67409a64"– Estoy preparado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7780b0a244223d87b0c8908d0fa0721e"Ambos sonrieron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1ed9db281940560df91dda913aac136e"Primer tiro, una bola directa lanzada a gran velocidad, demasiada, Asay apenas puede verla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dc7c8c61d64c62fd1884ccd87a47179c"– ¡Strick uno!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="32a52951744836705a633de4de973a7f"Se oye una expresión de asombro generalizada y el estadio enmudece./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3b02eef1cdf21ffa26fca1a01bc75344"– ¿Que te parece? He mejorado desde la última vez ¿verdad?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="92a7ba69533cf6eee1963147661205c7"No está presumiendo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f95e3255d0c8715c2545149624636a2f"Sinceramente quiere la opinión de Asay./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3d5598d609bbee506580ba3677ff2ac6"El número 7 del Izumaya observa su bate, la pelota que ahora sostiene el Catcher y al lanzador, pero no dice nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b7364333debd598b7115343693121c4d"El Catcher devuelve la pelota al 12 del Kurosaki, Asay se posiciona de nuevo ajustándose la gorra y espera. Su mirada lo dice todo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f55ece1591a5887040874c8b6a1ab57f"Kuroga clava un pié en el suelo y estira el brazo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="53b2e3057ac20a2f560ef93a9b0c85ca"La pelota sale disparada de la palma de su mano como si fuera una bala de cañón./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1bf844eaadbdbce91ce3561ab5f7b490"Parece un lanzamiento calcado al anterior, recto y veloz. Asay observa pero no se mueve, en un momento dado la pelota empieza a cambiar de rumbo, hace una bolea y pasa por el lado del jugador./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5c39f4982efe747005422d7c0458552a"Lanzamiento con efecto retardado, la especialidad de Kuroga./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6620c48ba129f94a6832a377c9a3f077"Cuando ya se preparan para cantar el segundo Strick, Asay hace un movimiento imposible, se lanza por el balón como un ágila atacando a su presa y batea la pelota con todas sus fuerzas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d635097d25e74d8ff469f12117baac64"El esférico sale volando a gran velocidad y se pierde de la vista de todos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5a1e2771a1cdaf10a44b28379d693b0a"– ¡Home Run! – Gritan los altavoces, la gente ovaciona, los marcadores brillan y se iluminan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="027fca6f936fe20991e0a5caad1d513e"El entrenador del Izumaya se desgañita recordando a sus jugadores que deben dar la vuelta al campo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="45268bae52d555fefce5302797ffc7e0"Kuroga siguió brevemente con la mirada la trayectoria del balón hasta que su mente y sus sentidos le dijeron que algo iba mal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1e9ed2c0636db766b057fd84d3f599a7"Asay había echo un gesto muy extraño en el mismo momento que la pelota era golpeada por el bate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2338b72dc30ae74e0699fadc89939e35"Observó al número 7 entre sorprendido y preocupado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="58b988961824eb2d8ae877afbe946012"El jugador del Izumaya se encontraba quieto en el sitio, estaba pálido, sudaba mucho e hiperventilaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="80c8d8ebc2a653b3211a117d5fa0f96d"Antes de que Kuroga pudiera decir nada Asay tiró el bate al suelo y echó a correr. El lanzador sintió la imperiosa necesidad de detenerle y preguntar que le pasaba, pero los gritos indignados de sus compañeros lo detuvieron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9bc379b5a9a5d60b9fc8066239aedcb9"Miyamoto le insistía al árbitro qué les diera otra pelota para que pudieran seguir jugando pero este se negaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="00c51f5252b0ec1a4c2dc608a53ca06e"Mientras tanto Asay y el resto de jugadores de base acababan de recorrer el campo y regresaban para celebrarlo con sus compañeros./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="291c478fce257ef3c2f79a2bd8afe77a"Con esa jugada el partido parecía decidido, los jugadores del Izumaya se habían animado y sus jugadas eran cada vez mejores y mas coordinadas. Por el contrario los Kurosaki estaban cada vez mas cansados y frustrados, tanto que ni el cuarto de hora de descanso ni el discurso de ánimo del entrenador consiguió subirles la moral./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="51abffaea7510cd4bcb1342941c2d57c"Pero con diferencia el que peor estaba era Asay, su piel había pasado de pálida a ligeramente amarillenta y sus jugadas cada vez eran peores. Aunque seguían rondando la perfección./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b1dd0ccf32b641f27b71c23fed42ee8f"Pero, ¿como es que nadie se da cuenta? – se preguntaba Kuroga pensando en lo que debía hacer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e6fe68500b5e2b7ba2593ae3d0ff9acd"Desvió la mirada hacia el resto del equipo cuando se percató de que una de las gerentes también tenia su atención en el número 7./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="25aea55ec49c429f7e594340324f1a16"Kuroga pensó que la chica debía haber notado su presencia ya que giró su rostro hacia él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a052c863f4fd3571ce4007829e343078"Decir que saltaron chispas seria poco. El rostro inexpresivo de la gerente, se convirtió en una expresión de rabia nada contenida cuyo destino final era el jugador rival quien no entendía esa repentina hostilidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="778822b0bc94000c4409861ab7926dcc"El arbitro reaunudo el partido y Kuroga tomó una decisión./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1bd724ad271ff86ca390f0d20446835b"No sabia como saldría la cosa. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7a000accc9c2f18ab9ab56a7510256ec"Pasara lo que pasara iba a meterse en un buen lío./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6e569236ddc9356173d6949765b9ee2c"Tardó un poco más de lo que esperaba, faltaba poco para acabar el partido, estaban en la mitad de la séptima Entrada y el lanzador pensó en si no seria mejor esperar a que el partido terminase./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9cde9d99e6a77f477457a55668ea7307"Pero esa idea se esfumó en cuanto se encontró delante de Asay que en esa ocasión se encontraba en la posición de lanzador./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="49ccca60d9c7cab973b64b1243878114"Sus piernas temblaban pero su rostro mostraba la misma expresión que al principio del encuentro, ojos brillantes y llenos de determinación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f4bcf9e9f39073eaad332e420988449"Una máscara casi perfecta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d80e7a39430198de52703f8c920c38cf"Casi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="42739b618da9179b5e9fa459ca08eb86"Ahora comprendía como nadie se había dado cuenta de su situación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cfd08e44da24cbf4cb0660ccf2e2204a"De cuanto sufría./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="211cf7658bb0b750c7321731e76f65aa"El corazón de Kuroga se encogió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2dbf270cc4349440db47d1946ecfc862"Ya iba siendo hora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8e3e4730dfd85734f2d95beb7310994c"Dejó caer el bate, al mismo tiempo que gritaba agarrándose el estómago./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8ccd67ecc7eac0afd5c0810d683f7888"Las rodillas tocaron el suelo y él se encogió sobre si mismo, todo el estadio volvió a enmudecer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c5bbfab07cfbf928e225cfe4322c03a7"– ¡Kuroga! – gritó Asay cuando se recuperó del shock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="74143d8fadeb60b108e575e76ca35027"Corrió hacia él llegando el primero a pesar de que el cacher se encontraba justo detrás suyo, poco a poco algunos de los jugadores del Kurosaki y otros del Izumaya se dirigieron hacia la pareja./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c8fcc1f291d6789bb76fa6f735aa203b"– ¡Oye! ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Asay alarmado – ¿Que te pasa?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4d4802ec336634e4b53d4e6b6e247ee8"Kuroga levantó la cabeza y miró a su rival./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ebaac52db7b94c1b33676357a70f28c6"– Eso mismo me pregunto yo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6fbbdf34277a8a5901b0775359c56c88"Antes de que el bateador pudiera decir nada, Kuroga levantó la mano y le tocó suavemente la cadera izquierda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f9fb3c5f2a18381d60e4927579c3bf5e"Un intenso dolor sacudió el ya debilitado cuerpo del muchacho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="944245a443f78fe3ad581f278bce735f"– ¿Que esta pasando? – preguntó el entrenador del Kurosaki que se había acercado al lugar – ¿Kuroga...?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eee3e7b1ea0efd47ab9c21f13d33c5a4"– Estoy bien – respondió el jugador – Pero él.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4719e8d0bc0ee12f79992da02b3b265e"En ese momento el estomago de Asay no aguantó más, el jugador se encogió y echó por la boca buena parte de lo que había comido ese dia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="837a2566a4b63f4b0b8ccf7b7b1d12e7"Antes de que nadie pudiera quejarse las piernas del chico cedieron, por suerte Kuroga tenia muy buenos reflejos, se levantó y agarró al muchacho antes de que se estampara contra su propio charco de comida triturada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="07f2ce2b637d001818a48f310c7d5195"Asay estaba sudado, su cuerpo ardía como un infierno y tenia la piel bastante mas amarillenta que antes, pero el bateador no lo soltó, ni siquiera pensó hacerlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f5b9b119a938717ab4efe94e70819923"– ¿Cuando te diste cuenta? – le preguntó con un deje de voz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="96fe618cb030a747e6f1c7cf0b062281"– ¿De que te estabas convirtiendo en un Minion? – preguntó el otro con intención de animarle – Desde hace un rato. Recuerda que siempre te estoy observando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fefe8d059c000b87c24b1fc10b4b9872"Asay sonrió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ff3ba8fd6cbcf09b81723cf74bc3fba2"– Idiota./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="05b468d36cd87abae90a52e9a7719a57"No se quien de los dos es mas idiota pensó el lanzador./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="39ef6875df1f82c034c9fbe0b25052d1"En ese instante sintió como si el cuerpo del jugador pesara más./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="010af2c9d9b5301f615923020bfd8602"– ¿Asay? – preguntó asustado, pero no obtuvo respuesta – ¡Oye!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="44d34fa1432e6ac1ccc5d07b78841d67"Le movió con cuidado pero nada. Había perdido la consciencia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6e1e2400ff3392ca125f9aa2e946b253"Entonces todo se volvió un caos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="24bacb69b8b3561806e8cf83574cacef"Unos jugadores gritaban el nombre de su compañero mientras otros llamaban desesperados a una ambulancia y algunos lloraban o intentaban no hacerlo mientras observaban horrorizados sin saber como proceder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b24ab2a955227f867cf7f68ab16cc2b6"Kuroga mantuvo la calma, acunó a Asay e izo todo lo posible por mantenerlo cómodo y seguro. Se mantuvo todo el rato a su lado e incluso cuando los médicos se lo llevaron insistió en acompañarlo hasta el hospital./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b682d706571d953ce583e36114300110"– Solo familiares, amigos o representantes legales. – dijo uno de los sanitarios./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0e1b543055a5ba56727f072c31a82c1d"O, en su defecto compañeros de equipo y allegados./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3da2fcb6953a95741cef05a793d9ccc1"Y Kuroga no era ninguna de esas cosas. Es más, aunque odiara admitirlo, apenas se conocían./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="050e11a0da039a06109611c380c6ce13"El jugador del Kurosaki no pudo hacer más que ver como las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraban y arrancaba llevándose a Asay junto a una de las gerentes. La misma que le había amenazado con la mirada momentos antes. Ahora podía ver su sonrisa de suficiencia a través del la ventanilla del vehículo mientras este se iba alejando más y más./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="224f308723cbae03af87a2cbbfcf0093"– Se pondrá bien – le dijo su entrenador poniendo una mano en su hombro para reconfortarlo – Pero el partido va a continuar y tu equipo te necesita./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8ab779c4a7815e38af9ea0f4a296c7f9"¡A la mierda el partido! pensó furioso Lo único que me importa ahora es saber si él va a estar bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d0ebec6fe9a3b4dac14d3ef6a86b90e3"Por más enfadado que estuviera se quedó callado, no iba a armar un escándalo después de lo que acababa de pasar. A demás tampoco quería meterse en más líos. Sabia que la escena que había protagonizado antes no había ni quedado desapercibida ni había sido olvidada y estaba seguro que acabaría acarreandole problemas tarde o temprano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fd2a498c8007b610a0fd8beb573c0f25"El partido siguió sin mas pena ni gloria. Ninguno de los dos equipos tenia demasiadas ganas de seguir jugando y muchos de los jugadores se preguntaban por que no lo habían suspendido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6c0aa23be88dc592d5ac87b9c86c78df"Incluso la gente de la grada dudaba de que hacer. Algunos querían aplaudir al jugador del Izumaya antes de que se lo llevaran pero no lograron ponerse de acuerdo y ahora dudaban de si era apropiado hacerlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0c7f3ef1fe774c88361025c8201497d5"Al final, el encuentro terminó con la victoria del Izumaya y una sensación de derrota generalizada que duró días./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3c5752aaab98c25b67b150a0f24c7f16"Nada mas terminar el partido Kuroga fue en busca de alguien que pudiera llevarle al hospital./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7deabf4e4e73df929c8c7f0c3a78f01e"– Ya os iré informando – les dijo a sus compañeros antes de subirse al coche de su padre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
